ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birth of FlamingoMask
The Birth of FlamingoMask is the first episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere out in the farthest reaches of space.... Out in the universe, there had been millions of worlds out there that had yet to be discovered. Many of which had contained various of unknown and undiscovered amounts of alien lifeforms. One such planet unknown to most was the Planet Nocturne. Hidden beyond the stars, the planet Nocturne was home to the race of shadowy aliens also known as "Nocturnes". Their real names were very hard to say for any human to speak, so the very few that do encounter them call them after the motif they choose. The Nocturnes did love animals, including ones from Earth, so they would often chose to base themselves after any animal they liked. The people of Nocturne were known as a very powerful and ancient race. They were also aware of other races, but they saw themselves as equal to humans. They referred to humans as "People of the Sun" and they referred themselves as the "People of the Moon". As of late, the Nocturnes lived in complete peace and tranquility. Until one day however....disaster struck. Cut to the Planet Nocturne being under attack, with many giant destructive space ships flying overhead and burning down the planet. The Planet Nocturne was destroyed by a great fire deployed by the Emperor Goro---a deadly six armed reptilian space emperor who saw the Nocturnes as a threat. Knowing that the Nocturnes were weak to light, he used weapons that used "the power of the Sun" in order to finish off the Nocturne race. Emperor Goro was a cruel, corrupt and xenophobic alien dictator who believed his kind should be the only race in the universe and had an army of kaiju who obeyed his every command. (Emperor Goro) *sits on his floating throne, watches as Planet Nocturne burns from his quarters, where he is surrounded by several of his own servants and followers* (Emperor Goro) *smokes a strange looking cigar-esque device as he watches the planet being firebombed, then raises his fist up in the air* <(Continue to firebomb the planet men! Make sure not a single Nocturne survives! Or surely they will rise up again!) However little did Emperor Goro know that a lucky few did survive. Two survivors fled the planet, managing to escape pass Emperor Goro's forces. One of which was an older Nocturne who dressed in white robes and had a mandrill motif. The other was a younger Nocturne who dressed in pink clothing and had a flamingo motif. The older nocturne remained calm, even in a dangerous situation such as this. The younger nocturne was shaking and terrified inside, but he didn't want to show it. The two continued to flee within their shuttle, heading towards a different galaxy.... Back at Emperor Goro's palace... Emperor Goro and his forces continued watching as the Burning of Nocturne continued, up until the planet was no more. The planet then exploded, much to Emperor Goro's and his servants delight. (Emperor Goro) *laughs hysterically as the planet combusts into flames, before then gathering himself and turning to his underlings* <(Attention, members of the Guanocide Empire! The Planet Nocturne has been destroyed! Now we shall have no more interferences in our conquests. The other aliens are to meek and cowardly compared to dare challenge us! Even the most violent alien races now fear us! Now nothing can stop us from conquering the rest of the universe!) Citizens, servants and soldiers of the Guanocide Empire then all cheer and celebrate over Emperor Goro's apparent victory. However it seemed as then they had prematurely declared victory, as then as they were cheering, a soldier of Emperor Goro's then came to him, opening the doors and causing the celebration to a grinding halt. Emperor Goro stopped and listened as the soldier approached Emperor Goro. (Guanocide Soldier) <(Emperor Goro! Emperor Goro! I bear bad news....) (Emperor Goro) <(What is it?) (Guanocide Soldier) <(Reports have come in from some of our troops....an escape shuttle carrying some survivors of the plant Nocturne have managed to escape our fiery grasp.) (Emperor Goro) <(Whaaaat!?) (Guanocide Soldier) <(Their out there somewhere now. We believe that they might be headed to the Milky Way galaxy. We tried to capture them, but alas, no such luck. I am sorry.) (Emperor Goro) *he was angry, he didn't like having a few of his targets survive, even if there was only two left. He then turned around and folded his arms, growling, before then facing back to the soldier* <(The Milky Way Galaxy, eh? Those Nocturne cowards have decided to hide out in one of the most pitiful of collection of planets now, have they? Ha ha ha....) (Emperor Goro) <(I shall crush them, as I did with the rest of their kind.) (Emperor Goro) *then glares at the soldier* <(And as for you! For your failure to capture the last remaining Nocturnes in time, you shall be punished!) (Guanocide Soldier) <(No Emperor Goro please! Forgive me!) Emperor Goro then opened his mouth, firing out a deadly stream of flames from his maw at the soldier, burning him to death in one shot, killing the soldier. After that, Emperor Goro then headed outside and then called forth towards his army of kaiju. (Emperor Goro) *he then bellows* <(Attention, my monster army!) All of his monsters then stopped and turn, looking at their master. (Emperor Goro) <(One of you shall be deployed to kill both of the last remaining Nocturnes! Their at the Milky Way Galaxy right now....they soon won't be anymore however once we get to them.) (Emperor Goro) <(Which one of you is brave enough to explore out past here!?) One monster than rises up, being completely made up of garbage, his eyes glowing red. Like all of the other monsters, he appeared to be completely silhouetted in the area. (Emperor Goro) <(Good! Now go forth and find those Nocturnes---and eviscerate them!!) The garbage monster then nodded and then flew off, heading to find his targets. Scene 1 Meanwhile.... The escape shuttle then flew down to Earth, all the ways down to Tottori, Japan. It crashed into the sand dunes down below, before then rising up the next morning. As dawn approached the two Nocturnes from before then opened the hatch, climbing outside of it. Both Nocturnes then bust out of the shuttle, than brushing themselves off and looking around their area. (FlamingoMask) *comes out first of the two. As he looks around, we finally get out closer look at him. True to his name, he resembled that of a flamingo and had a flamboyant and pink colored suit on.* (FlamingoMask) <(We made it....now where are we?) (MandrillMask) *then appears to FlamingoMask. He was wearing a white robe and had a beaded necklace around him. He carried a staff and also had a mandrill themed "mask" on himself. He then began to spoke* (MandrillMask) <(My senses tell me are now on the planet Earth. Third planet away from the Sun, part of the Milky Way Galaxy. Home of the humans.) (FlamingoMask) <(Wow.) *continues to marvel at the scenery* (MandrillMask) <(We should probably get a move on, this place does not seem safe for us to be at for much longer.) (FlamingoMask) <(Alright.) FlamingoMask and MandrillMask then proceeded to walk off. Minutes later however, as FlamingoMask was walking, he felt something shake underneath the ground. As he looked at the ground, then it stopped. So he then went back to walking with MandrillMask, however then the shaking happened again. Growing nervous, he then turned to his master (FlamingoMask) <(Master MandrillMask, did you feel that?) (MandrillMask) <(Feel what?) Several moments go by with nothing then happening and the two standing there, stopping to hear something. It was not too long however when then an antennae rose up from the ground, lashing up slowly. Then annother antennae rose up. Soon, it was not long before the body of whom the antennaes belonged to finally rose up itself. (Muchi) *roars, lashes it's tendrils up in the air and roars* (FlamingoMask) <(Kaiju!) *FlamingoMask flew up and tried to fight it, firing Shadow Balls at the bast* (Muchi) *was hit by the Shadow Balls, roaring in anger, he then fired down his energy bolts from his antennaes down towards FlamingoMask's area, creating an explosion* (FlamingoMask) *flight pattern is somewhat messed up afterwards, then spins out of control* (Muchi) *lashes his antennaes against FlamingoMask* FlamingoMask was hit hard by the whips and then falls down to the ground. MandrillMask then walked up to FlamingoMask and then picked him up. MandrillMask and FlamingoMask then ran from Muchi and hid to take cover from the beast. (MandrillMask) <(Be careful out here.) (Muchi) *roars, firing more energy bolts from his antennaes around the two* MandrillMask and FlamingoMask then run and take cover. FlamingoMask was not capable of taking out the monster on his own right now and the two didn't want to perish upon their first arrival either, so the two then ran for shelter. Muchi slithered forth. While FlamingoMask couldn't take him out, as they were running, he fired some shadow ball at and around at Muchi to slow him down. However then at that moment, some unidentified object then flew down from the sky. FlamingMask stopped what he as doing and alerted MandrillMask about it, whom he didn't even initially notice it at first until FlamingoMask pointed it out to him. The two Nocturnes then ran into a cavern. Muchi looked up into the sky and the last thing he saw before the object hit the ground, was it, well, crash-landing. A big explosion then occurred, sending out a blast made up of fire and sand. A crater was formed as the object crashed. Muchi slithered slowly towards the object. MandrillMask and FlamingoMask then got out of the cavern and looked on. (FlamingoMask) <(Now THAT was close.) (MandrillMask) <(Indeed. It is a good thing we survived. Now come, let us move on.) FlamingoMask and MandrillMask then walked just a bit more, before then they spotted something from a distance. This time it was no giant monster (rather it appeared to be the same size as them), nor did it appear to be a threat. Instead rather, it appeared to be a Phoenix, looking to be guarding over something. MandrillMask took note of this. (MandrillMask) *to (FlamingoMask)* <(Look! Over there. It's a phoenix.) (FlamingoMask) <(Yeah, what about it?) (MandrillMask) *senses* <(I sense it; there's something wrong with him. We must come to his aide; he needs our help.) (FlamingoMask) <(Alright then.) The two Nocturnes then walked over to the phoenix. As they finally met up with the phoenix, it then began to notice the two and spoke. (Grand Phoenix) <(Who...are....you...) (MandrillMask) <(We are Nocturnes. I go by many names, but most call me MandrillMask. Over here, is my apprentice.) (FlamingoMask) <(I am FlamingoMask. We just got here after our planet....exploded.) (Grand Phoenix) <(I see....) (MandrillMask) *to Grand Phoenix* <(I sensed something wrong; what appears to be the problem, Grand Phoenix?) (Grand Phoenix) <(My child has yet to be born and I need to find a safer ground....alas, my energy has been depleted. I need help getting to safer ground.) (MandrillMask) <(I see. We shall help you and your future child get out of this mess then.) (FlamingoMask) <(Mhmmm.) However then at that moment, the object that had fallen minutes ago then finally rose up....Multiple pieces of garbage began to form and then combine, creating a kaiju made up of garbage. As it then was given life, the monster's eyes glowed bright yellow and then slammed it's gauntlet hands together, roaring. (Garbage Monster) <(I'M ALIVE!!!!) The two Nocturnes and the Grand Phoenix then look up and see the garbage kaiju having arrived. Things were about to get ugly. (Muchi) *roars, spotting the newly arrived garbage kaiju* (Garbage Monster) *roars, then rushes up to Muchi* Muchi and Garbage Monster proceeded to duke it out. While this was going on, MandrillMask then proceeded to lift Grand Phoenix, using this time to get him to safety. However, he was too heavy all for himself. So FlamingoMask walked up to him and helped carry the Grand Phoenix to a cavern. Garbage Monster then swung one of his fists at Muchi, hitting Muchi hard. Muchi then proceeded to whip his antennae whips some more against Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster was mostly unfazed however and then began to pelt Muchi with Debris Spit, temporarily blinding Muchi. Garbage Monster then repeatedly bashed his fists down against Muchi. (Muchi) *flips over, fires energy bolts at Garbage Monster* (Garbage Monster) *is hit by the energy bolts. In retaliation he raises up his gauntlet hands and then fires away a bunch of missiles against Muchi* Much is badly wounded by the barrage of missiles and stumbles over. Garbage Monster then rushed up, grabs Muchi by the head and then bites down on one of his antennaes, then tearing off one of his antennaes with his sharp metallic teeth. Muchi let out a blood curdling screech and bled from his wound. Garbage Monster then threw Muchi down to the ground, then repeatedly stomping on Muchi. Soon, Muchi's eyes then dimmed. Muchi was dead. (Garbage Monster) *roars in victory, marches to find his real target* MandrillMask and FlamingoMask then manage to both get the Grand Phoenix inside the cavern. As the two pant, FlamingoMask turns and looks outside. (FlamingoMask) <(I almost forgot! We got to get the egg too!) *runs outside* As FlamingoMask ran outside to get the egg however, Garbage Monster then arrived close by, spotting the Nocturne. (Garbage Monster) <(Nocturne!....Emperor Goro sends in his regards.) *then raises up his gauntlets* FlamingoMask approached the Grand Pheonix's egg and then grabbed it, only then to be met with many missiles being fired around him. FlamingoMask then ran for it. (Garbage Monster) *flies up, then fires down missiles at the running FlamingoMask* FlamingoMask gets shot in one foot, so then he resorts to sprinting. Garbage Monster then proceeds to open fire at FlamingoMask's area some more, which then effects FlamingoMask's legs, forcing him to crawl with the egg (Garbage Monster) *laughs evilly, then fires out Debris Stream from his mouth, raining down dirt and debris down upon FlamingoMask* FlamingoMask was swept by the Debris Stream, by fortunately he was able to slide into the cavern in time. Garbage Monster searched some more, before then taking off, being no longer able to see the Nocturne and presumes him as dead. And even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to survive what he just did. Garbage Monster then flew off, heading elsewhere. Meanwhile with Emperor Goro, who saw the fight from his screen... (Emperor Goro) <(SUCCESS! Now the Nocturnes are no more!) *Emperor Goro then laughed, his laughs could be heard all over his palace* *Back on Earth...* (FlamingoMask) *walks into the cave, gives Grand Phoenix his egg, reuniting them* (MandrillMask) <(Well done, my apprentice.) *bows to FlamingoMask* However then FlamingoMask falls over and dies. The injuries he suffered from Garbage Monster's attack robbed him of his life. (MandrillMask) *crouches down* <(FlamingoMask? .....Oh no....) Scene 2 As MandrillMask inspects him some more, Grand Phoenix then begins to speak up. (Grand Phoenix) *talks to MandrillMask, speaking about FlamingoMask* <(What he has done was a very noble thing to do. I have seen very few who appear to be noble as him....especially if they are willing to risk their life for my child.) The Grand Phoenix's egg then hatches, out comes out a new phoenix. The smaller phoenix then flies outside and chirps. (Grand Phoenix) *to MandrillMask* <(In honor of his sacrifice and saving my son; I shall merge with him and give him my life-force so that he may live again.) (Grand Phoenix) <(I just need you to say the words and then FlamingoMask will live again.) (Grand Phoenix) <(What do you say, sage?) (MandrillMask) <(It shall be done.) *nods* <(Thank you, Grand Phoenix.) Grand Phoenix and MandrillMask then perform the ritual. Grand Phoenix then "merges" with FlamingoMask and gives him his life force, then disappearing from MandrillMask's sight. MandrillMask then chants for minutes, completing the ritual. Soon, then lightning strikes down at FlamingoMask, reviving him. (FlamingoMask) *eyes open up, then rises up* (FlamingoMask) <(I'm....I'm alive again?) (MandrillMask) <(Indeed. You have been given the power of the Grand Phoenix now.) (MandrillMask) <(You have been given new life, as well as new power.) (FlamingoMask) <(Whoa....) *stands by and looks at himself...amazed* Scene 3 The next morning, MandrillMask then allowed FlamingoMask to explore the Earth and said that he would come back to him whenever he needed his help. MandrillMask then rode on a cloud and took off. FlamingoMask nodded and then flew off. As FlamingoMask flew off, he had one thing on his mind; and that was to get back at Emperor Goro. First, he had to dispose of Garbage Monster, as he didn't want the monster to stay on the loose. Elsewhere in Nagoya.... All is fine out today, up until the ground then begins to rumble. It appears to come from underground. As the ground then shakes, a monster then comes bursting out, roaring. (Naruton) *roars, coming out of the ground* Naruton then went on a rampage, firing his facial laser beam down at some buildings, blowing them up. Civilians ran down the streets in terror. However someone was on the case.... Cut to a headquarters ran by an attack team known as "HAM". It appeared to be a heavily advanced HQ located near by the ocean and secluded from the rest of the city. Following Naruton's rampage, they were instantly notified. (Captain Constantin Kalmár) *sits at his desk, then gets a call about the monster* (Captain Constantin Kalmár) <(Alright, I understand. We'll deal with it right away.) *then hangs up* (Captain Constantin Kalmár) <(Alright HAM members! There's a monster on the loose again and it's up to us to stop it!) Outside immediately came three other members. All four of them appeared to be belonging to different countries from around the globe. Kalmar himself was the leader of the group; Allan Kane as the crew's scientist and part time solider; Heinrich Myer, the team "strongman" and scout; and finally, there was Kiyoko Kobayashi, the crew's best pilot and the second most experienced of the group, behind only Kalmar himself. The team was assembled to do what they do best; fighting off monsters and defending the city. Together, they were known as HAM (Humans Against Monsters). (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(What is it captain?) (Captain Kalmar) <(The monster known as Naruton is attacking the city of Nagoya. It appears to be a fast burrower and can fire a swirl laser beam from it's face. ) (Allan Kane) <(So it's another of those burrowing type monsters, eh? Those type are always my least favorite to deal with.) (Heinrich Myer) <(Sorry I'm late sir! I was too busy...ummm...what was I doing earlier again that I was so busy with....) (Captain Kalmar) <(Anyways, I suggest you three deploy your HAM Kestrels and fry this giant bottle cap-faced behemoth.) (Allan, Kiyoko and Heinrich) <(Sir yes sir!) *all three salute, then take off* The three then take off into their HAM Kestrels and fly off to Nagoya As Naruton rampages, FlamingoMask then lands down, arriving at the outskirts of the city. (FlamingoMask) <(I've made it. Now then....where could that Garbage Monster could have gone to....) Unbeknownest to FlamingoMask, around the same area a hiker walks around the area, completely oblivious to FlamingoMask at the time. However, then Naruton's roars can be heard coming by. As FlamingoMask looks to where that could have came from, Naruton then hits some boulders, sending them flying directly at the hiker. (Nito) <(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) (FlamingoMask) *hears the screams, then flies up towards the hiker named Nito and then rescues him* FlamingoMask then grabs onto Nito and the two land down onto near some trees. FlamingoMask wakes up and sees that Nito is out cold---but still alive. (FlamingoMask) <(Hmmmm...) *he then thinks to himself as he sees Nito lying down. FlamingoMask then got an idea....only then shrug it off and then move out* (FlamingoMask) <(Nah, too similar to that "Seven" guy.) FlamingoMask then dashes onto the city. Scene 4 (Naruton) *continues his rampage onto the city, roaring and firing his facial laser beam across* The HAM Kestrels are then sent in, they can be heard soaring through the sky. (Naruton) *turns, sees the HAM Kestrels* (Kiyoko) <(Ready! Set! Fire!) The HAM Kestrels then open fire at Naruton, sending sparks flying off of Naruton. (Naruton) *screeches, then fires his facial maser beam at the HAM Kestrels* (Heinrich Myer) <(DUCK!) Allan and Kiyoko then fly out of the way from Naruton's beam, unfortunately Heinrich's ship is hit, causing it to set fire. Heinrich then ejects out in time, then lands with parachute. (Allan Kane) *opens fire his missiles at the creature* (Naruton) *is hit in the back, roars in pain* (Kiyoko) *circles around Naruton* <(Easy now.) As the fight goes on, FlamingoMask arrives, watching the fight. He gazed as the HAM fighters fought off the monster and was impressed. However he pondered if he should step in or not....but seeing that the humans had it taken care of, he though he wouldn't have to worry. But then....the garbage around the city then formed, all collecting and merging, making one being. (Garbage Monster) <(HA HA HA HA HA!) *reforms, then rushes in to combat* (FlamingoMask) <(It's that monster again!) *glares* As the HAM Kestrels continue to barrage Naruton, they then see Garbage Monster. (Allan Kane) <(The hell is that?) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(It appears to be another monster! This one is made up of garbage.) (Allan Kane) <(This is quite possibly the most literal thing I've fought so far.) *aims guns* (Garbage Monster) *roars, joins the fray* (Naruton) *roars, fires laser beam from it's face directly at (Garbage Monster)* (Garbage Monster) *sparks fly off of his chest, he growls in anger. Garbage Monster then rushes off, socks Naruton in the gut hard and does it over and over, before then firing his missiles from his gauntlet into Naruton's gut, killing him.* (Garbage Monster) *tosses Naruton's body around, then sprays Debris Stream against Allan Kane's Kestrel* (Allan Kane) <(I'M HIT!) Allan Kane then ejects out of his kestrel, using his parachute as well. (Kiyoko) *stays inside her HAM Kestrel, shoots directly at Garbage Monster's eyes* (Garbage Monster) *roars, eyes glow red* (Garbage Monster) *shoots Debris Spit repeatedly at Kiyoko's HAM Kestrel* (FlamingoMask) <(Alright, now is my time to step in....but how....) At that moment, a shiny pink feather appears to FlamingoMask 's chest. FlamingoMask looks at it and then hears someone speaking to him through his mind. (MandrillMask) <(FlamingoMask...you must use this. It is the Flamingo Feather. You can use it to size change and fight your giant opponents. In order to return back to normal, you must use it again. Once you enter this "form" you will be able to properly fight your giant foes.) (FlamingoMask) <(Wow. Thank you MandrillMask.) (MandrillMask) <(Don't thank me, thank the Grand Phoenix. Now, go forth and defend this city and defeat this monster.) MandrillMask then fades out, leaving FlamingoMask out to fight the kaiju. FlamingoMask then uses the Flamingo Feather and then size changes...growing to 50 meters. He then rushes up to Garbage Monster and strikes him. (Garbage Monster) *aiming his gauntlets at Kiyoko* <(Sayonara, bab---*then gets hit, rolls over* <(DAAAGH!) (Garbage Monster) *crashes into a building, then slowly rises up* <(Eh!?) (FlamingoMask) *poses* (FlamingoMask) <(You tried to destroy me earlier. You will pay for that, and for what you have done to this city.) (Garbage Monster) *growls* <(I'll show you! IT'S GARBAGE DAY!) *then fires Debris Stream against FlamingoMask* (FlamingoMask) *is hit, staggers back* (Garbage Monster) *then opens fire many missiles around (FlamingMask)'s area, creating a big explosion* (FlamingoMask) *rushes up, then deliver several punches and kicks against Garbage Monster, hitting against the space trash monster* (Garbage Monster) <(GRAGH!) *staggers, then fires out Debris Spit against FlamingoMask's eyes* (FlamingoMask) <(Aaaaaagh!) *rubs his eyes, tries to scrap off the dirt* (Garbage Monster) *then rushes up, knocks FlamingoMask down* (FlamingoMask) *is hit, falls over* <(Alright that does it.) *then pulls out his secret weapon---the Wrecking Flail* (FlamingoMask) <(Wrecking Flail!) *swings it around, before then slamming it against Garbage Monster repeatedly* (Garbage Monster) *roars in pain, is hit a lot, to which sparks fly off of him* The HAM members see as FlamingoMask fights off Garbage Monster some more. (FlamingoMask) *then puts aside his Wrecking Flail, then performs a standard flying kick at (Garbage Monster)* (Garbage Monster) *grabs FlamingoMask by the leg* <(My turn!) *then holds on tight, spinning around and around, before then letting go of FlamingoMaska and tossing him against a few buildings* <(Ha ha!) (FlamingoMask) *staggers back up slowly....* (Garbage Monster) *then grabs FlamingoMask by his shoulders, then proceeds to beat down on him* <(I'm gonna break your spine!) As Garbage Monster continued to beat down on him, FlamingoMask glowed with light....it then becoming so bright and filling with FlamingoMask with energy, he then had more determination to fight. He then turned, and rapidly punched and kicked at Garbage Monster. (FlamingoMask) <(I summon the light!) *fires three orbs of light at Garbage Monster* The orbs slam against Garbage Monster HARD, sending out sparks. (Garbage Monster) <(AAAAAGH!) *coughs, fires missiles at (FlamingoMask)* (FlamingoMask) *leaps up in time, before then landing back down and then gather light energy, before then posing and folding his arms via an L-pose, then firing out a beam made up of light against Garbage Monster* <(FLAMINGO BEAM!) The beam hit Garbage Monster, and thus destroying him. (Garbage Monster) <(NOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!) *is struck* Garbage Monster then explodes, destroying the garbage beast and sending pieces of garbage flying out everywhere. The civilians cheered. (FlamingoMask) *nods, then flies up into the sky, heading off* Meanwhile.... (Emperor Goro) *turns* <(Curse you FlamingoMask!!! You may have won this round, but I will get you next time!!!) *then slides into his smoky area, disappearing* Epilogue Back down on Earth, FlamingoMask then walks down the streets, before soon then he is met up with some HAM vehicles passing by. A HAM truck then stops in front of FlamingoMask, a man comes out* (Captain Kalmar) <(Hello there. I saw your fight earlier with the giant monster. I just have to ask; just who are you?) (FlamingoMask) <(Me...? I am FlamingoMask! I am a Nocturne from---wait, your not scared of me? Not bothered by the fact I'm an alien?) (Captain Kalmar) <(No, because we deal with those everyday.) *shakes out his hand, offering it to FlamingoMask* <(Name's Captain Constantin Kalmar, high ranking officer of HAM, Humans Against Monsters. We'd like you to join the crew, seeing your impressive results earlier today. So what do you say?) (FlamingoMask) <(I'll take the job!) The two then shake hands...before then a meteor suddenly crashes down near the area, surprising the two. As they run up, then, the meteor cools....before then cracking open, a female draconic alien then steps out. (Gamoni) *roars, extends her heck and gets out her whip* (Gamoni) *eyes glow red* (FlamingoMask) <(Not another one....) (Gamoni) <(Prepare yourself, FlamingoMask) *then shoots out flames, followed up by lashing her whip....FlamingoMask's fight was not yet done as it seemed* To Be Continued.... Category:Fan Episodes Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:FlamingoMask Episodes